


The Sorcerer Supreme and The Mechanic

by captaintrashy



Series: God!Peter AU [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Side Story, but not really, its a build up to another fic, mostly just a how Stephen became an avenger, somewhat doctor strange canon, sort of angst with happy ending, stephen and tony have a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintrashy/pseuds/captaintrashy
Summary: The origin story of Stephen Strange and Tony Stark, how they came to be.Basically a spin off of a Spideypool au I am working on.





	The Sorcerer Supreme and The Mechanic

Tony and Pepper have been separated for four months, Pepper had moved on and she’s happier now. Tony is just happy she is happy. But then she got struck in the head by one of Tony’s villain. Tony took out the villain and rushed to her side.

“Come on Peps, you gotta stay with me. Stay awake Pepper. Friday calculate the fastest route to the nearest hospital.” Tony picked up the unconscious CEO and took off to the nearest hospital.

He landed out the front and marched through the door, the mask of his helmet going up. “I need a doctor, please. She’s been struck in the head, she’s bleeding.”

A nurse came rushing over with a stretcher, Tony placed Pepper on the bed and they wheeled her away. Tony went and filled in the paperwork before he removed the suit and paced the waiting room.

An hour later a doctor came out, his hair was slightly tousled, dark brown and gray, his eyes blue with a slight sparkle. “You brought in the head trauma patient correct?”

“Yes, Pepper, how is she?” Tony turned to him and took a second as his brain short circuited. 

“Alive, unconscious. She will be fine. How about you?” Stephen eyed him down. “You look exhausted, and you should probably let a nurse see to your cuts and bruises.”

“Well maybe you can see me after hours.” Tony responded, smirking.

Stephen smirked. “Well, I don’t see why not, Mr. Stark.”

“Please, just call me Tony. What do I call you?” 

“Doctor Stephen Strange. But, you can call me whatever, whenever.” The Doctor handed over his card, his own mobile number on the back. 

Tony chuckled softly and placed the card in his pocket. “Okay, well, I’m going to check on the CEO.”

Two months later, Tony and Stephen went on the first date, Tony denies it, but Stephen asked him out. They went to dinner and Tony paid.

As they were leaving they got into Tony’s car, Tony in the drivers seat. “So dinner was good. Their garlic bread could’ve used more garlic though.”

“Yeah, too much bread. But thanks, it’s been a while since I’ve gone out too eat.”

“Honestly, me too. We should do this again.” Tony chuckled.

“Is this your first date with a male?” Stephen questioned, curious.

“Actually it’s not. The first was a guy in high school, the second was Steve Rogers. That ended in I guess a civil war. He dumped me for his ex, believe it or not. Thats when me and Pepper got together. She didn’t handle the stress very well and my enemies targeted her.” Tony shrugged. “How about you huh?”

“The Captain America? How will I ever compete. But no, this isn’t my first either, actually. But I’m glad to know I have competition.”

Tony laughed as he pulled into Stephens driveway and got out of the car, letting it run as he walks his date to his door. 

“So, will I be seeing you again?” Tony smirked. 

Stephen chuckled. “Only if you want to, mostly if you need life saving surgery, you’ll see me.”

“You’re just the greatest.” Tony rolled his eyes and started to walk back to his car.

“What? No goodbye kiss? Was this a date or dinner between two friends?” Stephen challenged.

Tony stopped and turned back to him. “I was thinking it was a dinner between two friends, Doctor.”

Stephen smirked and pulled him closer by his collar and kisses him. Tony leaned in and let him. 

* * *

“So, Doctor Strange, we’ve been seeing each other for 6 months. You think it’s time to move in with each other? Transportation is a bitch.” Tony asked, without looking up from tinkering with his suit, Stephen sitting at the table across the room, reading.

“That’s your only reason is it? For a man with a PhD I was sure you’d be able to come up with a better reason as to why we should live together.” Stephen kept his eyes on his book, smirking ever so softly.

“Hey, cut a guy some slack, I just saved the world.” Tony placed his screwdriver down and looked over to his partner.

“And put multiple others in hospital my dear.” 

“You try saving the world from power hungry idiots.” 

Stephen chuckled softly. “Have you been sleeping correctly Tony?”

“Yes, peachy. So about my question?”

Stephen placed his book down and thought about it. He kinda liked the idea of living with Tony. He’d be closer to the hospital too. “Okay. I’ll move in with you. It’s a logical choice after all. Transport does suck.”

Tony chuckled a little. “Then, I’ll send a car to collect your things.”

“I think I’d rather help, I got some things I don’t want your men to see.”

* * *

 

“Are you Tony Stark?”

Tony looked at the officers standing in front of him, eyebrow arched. “Look, if this is about the Iron Man incident I’ve already spoken to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Actually no, this is another matter about Stephen Strange, we tried call-“

“Is he okay?” Tony interrupted, his face contorted with concern.

“He’s fine, he was in a car crash. He’s currently in surgery.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he pushed past he officers to get into his car. He drove to the hospital, he might have sped a little bit but he didn’t care.

When he got to the hospital, he got Stephens room number and was let up. When he got there he found his love on a bed his face swollen and red and his hands held up by slings with muscle machinery in his hands. 

Christine Palmer was sitting beside Stephen telling him the conditions and the first thin Tony noticed was how irritable and upset he was about the ordeal. Stephen had sever nerve damage in his hands, he wouldn’t be able to use them again. 

“Stephen...”

* * *

 

Stephen barely left the room after he got home. It had been 4 weeks. Tony thought he was bad but Stephen, Stephen lost his hands, lost his job and he was already planning on going through surgery to fix his nerves. 

Tony didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to support the love of his life, but he didn’t want Stephen to go down a self destructive path. He couldn’t watch him to that to himself.

* * *

 

Months later, Tony came home to Stephen having thrown his iPad and documents off the table, clearly distressed. 

“Hey, he wouldn’t do?” Tony looked over the mess on the floor.

Stephen shook his head and got up talking about a procedure in Tokyo and money. Tony watched him as he headed to the table. His heart ached. 

“Stephen, babe, hey... You’ve gone through seven procedures, nothing’s worked, maybe it’s time you consider stopping...”

“Now is exactly the time not to. I am NOT getting any better!”

“Steph, I get it. But you’re no longer bordering medicine, this is mania. Your hands don’t make you.”

Stephen turned to look out the window, watching his hands shake. “Life without my work-“

“Is still life.” Tony said, watching his love, he wanted Stephen to understand. Stephens life was not just work, and he knew he only felt this way because he went through a traumatic experience, but he didn’t feel any better about it at all. “This is not the end, there’s other things that give your life meaning.”

Stephen turned. “Like what? Like you?” He looked right at Tony.

He should’ve seen it coming. He really should’ve. He said the same thing to Pepper before they broke up, now he knew how she felt. He just hoped Stephen would regret it just like he had. 

“I-“

“Just leave Tony.”

Tony grit his teeth and resigned himself, he’ll give Stephen time to himself. “Fine. I can’t watch you do this to yourself.” He turned and headed to the door.

“What too difficult for you is it?” Stephen said in a condescending voice.

Tony stopped and he turned back to Stephen. “Yes, it is. It’s heartbreaking watching you go through this, thinking your alone. I have been behind you with everything Stephen, but I can’t do it anymore.”

“Is that so? Do you think I’m some sort of charity case that you have to fund my surgeries for me? Get over yourself Stark.” 

Tony stared at him for a second before he stepped back. “Goodbye Stephen.” He left the room.

* * *

 

A month after their talk, Stephen left the country. 

Tony didn’t know where he went, how long he was gone for but he was ruined by it. He didn’t sleep for the first week, he didn’t eat properly, he spiralled back into his old habits of building Iron-Man suits, it kept him from thinking of Stephen. 

He kept emailing Stephen, he had hoped one of the emails would reach him, but eventually he gave up. It had been 7 months and he hadn’t heard a thing. Tony gave up.

* * *

 

12 months later Tony is opening the door to Stephen. 

Tony looked Stephen up and down, his eyes widening and his skin pale. Stephen thought he was sick, or just seen a ghost.

“Hey, Tony.” Stephen said casually, a small smile on his face.

“No. No don’t you dare “hey Tony” me! What the hell gives Stephen?! One year, one goddamn year! You were gone, now you come back dressed as a wizard and “Hey tony” me as if you didn’t basically break up with me and then disappear!”

“Tony, I know I as a jerk. I apologise. Can we please talk inside?” Stephen watched his partner, he watched his face twitch. 

Tony was angry, sure, but he moved to the side to let Stephen in. “You grow some facial hair and go through a wardrobe change and suddenly your back, and all you have to say for what you said is “I apologise”. I thought I didn’t give your life meaning, weren’t you just a “charity case” whose surgeries I was funding? You don’t get to just walk back into my life with an “I apologise”.”

“I know, I know...” Stephen sighed softly and he walked inside, leading Tony to the table. “I said some horrible, terrible things to you. You were, ARE, the greatest thing that happened to me. And you were right. Life without my work is still life. I should never have said those things and if I could take it back I would, but I promise you, I don’t mean it. I love you.” 

Tony shook his head. “You didn’t even try and contact me, I was emailing you for 7 months!”

Stephen looked at his hands. “When I left I went to this place, a temple of sorts, in Kathmandu called Kamar-Taj. The hospital had a paraplegic patient who magically healed and was walking around, I found him and he told me about this place. I went there. I met this person called the Ancient One and she helped me, I got the use of my hands back and I excelled at their magic. But she told me all about this Kaecilius person and Dormammu, the Dark Dimension and how Kaecilius was destroying Sanctums that protected Earth from mystical threats and other dimensions. They needed my help, and I was forced into it, I wanted to come back and make things right with you, but if the world got destroyed then there wouldn’t have been a you to come back too.”

Stephen paused for a moment, he left Tony take in the information.

“The Ancient One died, she was killed by Kaecilius. Dormammu is the bringer of chaos, he consumes dimensions, worlds. Kaecilius intended on bringing him here and destroying Earth and to get him here they had to destroy the Sanctums. I happened to be at the one in New York when they attacked... I was very lucky to have survived and if it had not been for this cloak...” As he mentioned it, the cloak lifted the bottom corner and seemed to wave at Tony. “It’s a sentient being, has a mind of it own and it’s magic.” He paused before adding, “It makes me fly.” 

Tony smirked softly at the comment before remembering he was angry at Stephen. He groaned and rubbed his temples. “That doesn’t... You could’ve emailed me Stephen.” His anger faded and he could feel the anxiety and depression creeping in, however he was going to let Stephen finish before he said any more. “So you protected this sanctum from Kaecilius? Using the cloak?”

“In a sort yes. I became its guardian, the master of the sanctum. After the Ancient Ones death, I went to take on Dormammu with the Eye of Agamoto, also known as the Time Stone, it has the ability to pause, rewind and fast forward time, basically it could do anything related to time. I annoyed Dormammu into leaving. With the world saved, my life somewhere back to normal, I came back to you. I wanted to email you back. I really did. But I didn’t know what to say and even if I did I wouldn’t have known HOW to say it. Tony, I am incredibly sorry, and I accept that if you have moved on, and if you don’t want to see me again. But I just want you to know, I never once forgot about you. I regret all the things I say, and not a day goes by where I don’t wish I could erase it all. I have no right coming back into your life, but I didn’t want to leave things the way that I had. You didn’t deserve it, you were perfect and amazing, you were trying to help, you supported me, paid for my surgeries when I couldn’t. I love you.”

Tony let him finish. He stayed still staring at the table as he listened. “Stephen, I... I don’t want you to leave again.” He looked up at him and studied him. “Next time you start being an asshole I might just kick you out.”

“So... Does that mean I can stay?”

Tony ignored the hopeful look in Stephens eyes. “Yes. But it doesn’t mean I have forgiven you. You’ll have to make that up to me.”

“Anything for you my love.” Stephen got up and walked over to Tony, crouching beside him as the mechanic looked down at him.

“There’s a perfectly neat bed upstairs and it’s been a long year.”

Stephen smirked and he stood, lifting his genius boyfriend up. “Say no more.”

“Great, I wasn’t planning too. Oh and Stephen,” he paused as Stephen began walking. “If you ever disappear again, I will hunt you down and hurt you. I love you too.”

Stephen nodded and carried Tony to their room.

* * *

 

Stephen would later meet Tony’s team, and become the Sorcerer Supreme of the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am aware that the “fight” scene was in Doctor Strange but it was Christine and Stephen, but since Stephen is with Tony before that moment I decided to change it up.  
> This work is unbeted, it’s a lead up to a God!Peter fic I’m working on, I am unsure when it’ll be posted, it’s Peter x Wade. Um...  
> I know the characters are really out of character and I am truly sorry! But I tried, they weren’t really my main focus anyway. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment and yeah!


End file.
